


【新VN】R18合集

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Pwps, 尿道play, 怎么那么能欺负人啊V酱, 捆绑play, 羽毛Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: 包括紧急插播，关于情侣吵架，引导疯狂，痒，等补档。





	1. 【新VN|PWP】紧急插播

　　有哲人说为了内心的安宁，人最好每天都得做两件自己不喜欢的事。

　　尼禄想的是：去他的安宁，我就是要捡地上的六便士。

　　玻璃被蒸腾的热气蒙上一层水雾，尼禄和V在亲吻，在急忙探索彼此的身体。棕色的陆地战术靴踩在光滑的红格子上，躲过了树干和怪物肆虐的电话亭被折腾得吱扭作响。这当中也有V的一份作孽在里头，他在进攻，在阴柔地占有，在托住同样的血缘紧绷的屁股把他肏得更熟。亭子外面有尸体在流血，有带毛刺的肢体爬过，有广播器材沙沙的声响，组成了肮脏的礼赞。

　　“看着点我的腰……”

　　“……”

　　“不要了，真不要了……”

　　“……”

　　“你怎么那么疯，操，你疯掉了……”

　　“对。”

　　慌张的情话从紧挨着的四片唇里悉悉索索地漏出，当尼禄再也受不了前列腺上没有间隙的戳刺时，他仰起头用后脑勺一下一下磕着墙壁：“求你了！”

　　他当然受不了了。健美的身躯此时折叠成S形，他的腰和屁股悬空了，背部和双腿卡在狭小的空间里，只靠尽力抵抗玻璃来维持平衡。冰冷的黑闯入了内心的防护，火热的红蹂躏柔软的肉壁，随着肿胀的唇下移的牙齿撕扯尼禄的项链，像是恨不得勒死他，或者吃掉他。V疯了，十分钟前就疯了。

　　刚才他们还很正常，至少在扫荡完这一片的瘟疫巢穴又疏导了几个市民的时候，除了满身粘稠的血液之外他们勉强还算是衣衫整齐。尽管过个半小时恶魔的血就会自然化雾而去，尼禄还是非常渴望热水澡，感谢妮蔻给车子安装了太阳能循环一体式洗浴间，那很方便。

　　除去热水澡它还有很多其它“用途”，但直到他把硬币塞进小孔前，尼禄的心思就只是那么单纯而已。本该在亭外看书的V突然打开了门，银色的手杖敲在了拨号盘上，天知道他怎么做到的，那枚小金属被他敲出了退币口。“嗨！”尼禄被吓了一跳，刚要回头去看，他的外套就被扯住了。

　　V的声音冷静：“帮帮我。”但做的事毫无冷静的成分。他半眯着眼，像是十分困倦，下巴靠在尼禄的肩窝上，一股朦胧燥热隔着几层衣服熨了下来。尼禄被伸进衣服下摆的铆钉划拉得发痒，又担心自己充分活动过的肢体把人带摔了，强忍着站在了原地：“帮你什么，你不是总有办法么？”

　　“我做不到。”V难得不绕弯子说话了，“The cistern contains: the fountain overflows.（水池应蓄，泉水自涌。《地狱箴言》）”

　　丝丝缕缕的吐息绕着尼禄的脖子行走，接着V舔了那上面混合汗液流下来的血，柔软湿泞的触觉让尼禄起了鸡皮疙瘩。就更别提骨感的指尖突然捏住乳尖那几乎让人跳起来的愉悦感了。

　　尼禄尽可能小心地在这个不成样的拥抱里转过身：“中邪了？我靠……”他提起那黑色的皮衣领子，下方有一滩绿色的黏液，被皮肤吸收得差不多了。V很灵活，但前提是格里芬或者暗影还在身边，如果魔宠们专心于进攻，那他就少了一些选择。而尼禄的战斗风格使他没有多少精力去观察别人，以前他也没考虑过这么做，现在才想起飞行的绿色屁股里似乎有激发恶魔兴奋的药物成分。天呐那个巢穴里有多少绿瘟疫。

　　V的眼睛直勾勾地盯着尼禄，粉色的舌尖光是这么伸出来，尼禄就立刻懂得其中的暗示，将它含住了。他们早就跨过了该做不该做的犹豫阶段，年轻炽热的身体食髓知味，一下子就点燃了火花，哪管那些“V是人类为什么会中恶魔的毒”“按照他的智商还有很多解毒的方案”的逻辑。血管里的肾上腺素，美色诱惑和让人降智的恋爱，在透明大玻璃箱里随时被人窥见的刺激感，诸如此类的因素结合，是十分有效的媚药。

　　他们拉近彼此，用力贴合得嘴唇发麻，津液和喘息顺着嘴角漏出。V有些粗暴，那没关系，痛苦也是恶魔的兴奋点。他抓住那头银发，一直吻到对方喉咙深处，蛇一般的软肉模拟着性交的频率，似乎准备突进尼禄的胃里冬眠了。带着黑色的不祥纹身的手掌顺着破烂的毛衣，按着胸腹滑到裤裆，下流地揉捏起对方的性器，在它勃起的时候却箍住了那处前头，把怀里的人捏得一阵阵发抖。最近尼禄越来越会忍耐莫名其妙的折磨了，有时候等待折磨过去甚至像完成了什么任务似的，隐隐有些不可与人道的快乐。

　　那双手把蓝色的棉布往下扯松了，让裤子掉到了地上。“抬起腿来。”V命令道，这人真他娘的会使唤，杖尖一点一点，数了几栏，“踩在这一格吧。”

　　尼禄只抽出了一只脚，依言踩了上去，羞耻得快要哭泣的阴茎贴在了黑色皮衣的系带中，顶着V裸着的腹部。V继续命令着：“另一只脚也上去。”

　　年轻的街头boy想骂娘了，他的牙齿压在下唇上：“F——”V修剪得宜的指甲抠过他的马眼然后按住了，一句粗口立刻变了调：“Ah……”尼禄恨恨地双手支撑着箱体，伴随着跳上去的动作哼了一声，最后把整句话骂完了：“Fuck you.”

　　“所以你现在也学会五步抑扬格了，好孩子，”V笑得轻柔，双手从尼禄的腰后探进臀沟里，“值得奖励。”

　　突然电话就响了。尼禄的手臂一滑，幸而反应够快险险扒住了突出的电话簿台子，才没摔下去。V调整了姿势把对方上半身托了回去，顺手把舌弹压了下去挂断了，但几秒后那不死不休似的铃音又响了起来。

　　“我……刚才把电话号码拨完了你才进来的。”尼禄耳垂都红了。V给了他一个“你的手怎么能那么不规矩”的眼神，皱着眉把话筒拿了起来：“喂……妮蔻，是我们……”

　　清脆又口音浓厚的女声穿过电波充满了电话亭：“要特殊服务迈先森，我还可以带点别的东西哟~”

　　V手上漫不经心地抓捏着尼禄的臀肉：“是的……”

　　尼禄被吓得绷得更紧了，连带他脚下的玻璃都噼啪一声似乎要裂开。这人是疯了不成？

　　“哦~~美丽的救世主即将到达，预计到达时间，3分钟。”

　　“草，你别——”尼禄伸出机械手想抢过话筒，但来不及了，急性子的女枪械师已经挂掉电话。V的笑容带上了恶戏的性质，在这个窘况下还要挣扎的身体迸发的活力确实十分好看。他说：“那我们就得快一点了。”

　　“你得放我下来，”尼禄的靴跟敲了敲黑色皮衣的背部，并不是那么坚定，“我不能这么丢人……”

　　V凑了过来，认真地说：“你的肉体跟狮子的怒吼一样，是造物的恩赐，并不丢人。”这样的暗示让尼禄更加挣扎了，但只要亲吻就能瓦解的攻势，在V眼里不算什么。

　　尼禄被吻得晕头转向的同时感觉到屁股被什么东西顶着了，起先他以为那真的是准备速战速决，但机械嗡鸣的声音让他清醒过来，促使他往下看。“你偷了我的机械手？？”尼禄这下真的是要羞愤致死了，“以前兼职过贼吗？？？”

　　V不置可否：“我在路上捡到的，这叫合理利用闲置物品。”

　　甜蜜缴械（Sweet Surrender）采用医疗硅胶制作的手指贴在穴口亲昵地震动着，揉得那个小口忍不住一张一合把食指吞了下去。这些机械手都是靠金属臂环传递的神经信号控制的，尼禄从来没想过妮蔻疯狂行驶甩出来的垃圾会被别人利用，陌生的被侵入感和懊悔来回在他脑子里滚，顺带告诫自己不要想V是怎么学会驱动它们，要是再想象他平时是用什么样的眼神注视着自己，观察那些机械怎么贴合自己的肉体，那真的就太过色情了。

　　细小的手腕上控制马达的轮盘被调到纵横上下不规则振动，将入口进一步扩大了，顺滑的爱液濡湿了那些人造关节，邀请它们给予更多的安抚。V读懂了这些反应，把机械的中指和无名指也调整到了一起，不管尼禄因为胀痛而嘶嘶倒抽的声音，强推了进去直到指根。它们被造得像纺锤形的按摩棒，又像一串胶着的肛珠，撑得还在人类状态的括约肌都变得薄了。凸起的颗粒被马达带动着进进出出，碾平了那些热烈的黏膜，不管尼禄怎么躲闪都紧紧地按压着已被熟知的源泉。不一会他就被一个机器肏出浑身冷汗，呜咽得口唇发麻。

　　“我……不喜欢……这个……”

　　“那么你需要礼貌地提出要求。”

　　“求你……”

　　“嗯……？求我什么？”

　　“靠，明明需要解决的是你，为什么……啊！”

　　机械手指弯了起来，促使肉壁跟会阴靠近了些，疼痛和愉快一起冲进脊椎直往上跑。尼禄几乎软了下了腰：“求你快点进来……”

　　V咬住了粉嫩的耳珠，口齿不清地说：“这才乖。”

　　甜蜜缴械被摧毁了，零件叮叮咚咚地掉了一地，产生的效能麻痹了部分疼痛。在这舒缓的错觉里，V解开了裤带将硬挺已久的阴茎塞进了红透的大腿根的间隙，在前头的润滑下抵着对方阴囊描画了一会，把尼禄折磨得几乎哭了出来，这才不紧不慢地从快要缩回去的小穴里插了进去。尼禄咬着牙忍过了最初的撕裂感，随后那处传来酸酸麻麻的酥软，来自爱人的怜悯比玩具带来的虚假刺激要更加美妙。

　　V贴着温柔乡轻轻摇晃，随后深深地闯了进去，尼禄除了小小地惊呼了一声便没不适的表现，撑着玻璃的举动让屁股绷得发抖，夹得闯入者舒爽得叹气。这太好了，也太让人舍不得了，舍不得死去。

　　细碎的吻慢慢变得狂暴，V的牙齿勾在了尼禄耳骨上未曾愈合的孔洞里，将它咬出了血，又舔去了。这种吸血鬼般的行径反而让人安心，尼禄特别紧张外面类似车辙的声音，生怕神出鬼没的厢式车像钻地虫一样突然出现，他们之间将对方抓出血啃咬见骨反而是即将爆发的预兆。但他想错了，V抓紧了即将射精的性器，认准了他的前列腺下方的突起，对那处发起连绵又冷酷的撞击。尼禄紧绷的腹部感觉到硬挺的肉刃一下下撞击着内脏，像要肏翻他的肚脐，顶着破洞把他的肠子肏出体外。

　　“太多了，太多了，不要了……”

　　他慌张起来，想收起手臂回到地上，被人以肩膀又推到了玻璃上。脆弱的亭子在尖叫，难以想象弱不禁风的人类能有这样的活力，绿瘟疫可不会有神效至此。但尼禄已经无暇思索，只能试图用后脑勺敲掉眩晕的感觉，他的屁股被撞击鞭打得生疼，那超过高潮的感觉将他淹没。可是V还在冲撞着，又刻意让衣物能撩过夹在两人之间的硬物。

　　“求你，V，不要了……妮蔻就要到了……”

　　如果他能登时晕过去就好了，但是半魔的身体素质不解人意地强劲。尼禄承受着，呻吟着，射精前的红潮从鼠蹊部蔓延上来，越过腹部来到胸前，看上去淫靡到极点。V只是亲吻他，却没有对这些哀求给予回应。

　　“操你的，你他妈疯了不成！”

　　“对。”

　　把人肏得丧失神志不是他本意，但权力原本就是至高无上的性欲。“他”的欲望超过了地狱，即使被改造重组甚至分裂，也还是那么浓郁。V着迷地看着尼禄情潮爆发前的痛苦挣扎，这个斯巴达的后裔多半是但丁的儿子，操纵双子弟弟的家人的背德感让这种掌握权力的感觉更加精纯。被他的动作逼得痉挛的肠壁绝望地讨好着，被逼上绝路的人不得不依靠凶手，双重的纠缠让他越来越硬，是的，这都怪尼禄……如果因为爱意忍受折磨是种可爱，忍耐过度反而让人厌恶。

　　……就在V这么想的时候，尼禄终于放弃了。

　　他翻了下来，一个拿捏得当的擒拿将人压倒在地，掐住V的脖子：“草你m！”但他没有抚慰自己，而是继续就着两人坐在狭窄的地面上的姿势抬起自己的屁股，继续交媾的动作。“草！”他已经没有多余的理智说出顺畅的人话了，双眼在蓝色和金色之间闪烁，但最后还是平静了下来，把V的手重新拉到自己身上：“我爱你啊，不用急在一个时候……”

　　V不会承认为了这么 一句话就放松下来的。他挺起腰把自己深深地埋了进去，允许尼禄在自己的手里寻找抚慰，然后射精，绝对是因为太累了。他得节省魔力。

　　尼禄靠在V的肩头哆哆嗦嗦地释放了。经历性事后比较有精神的还是尼禄，所以他还不得不小心地把人拉起来整理两个人的衣物。此时暮色已深，等到他们想起缺了个震天动地的声响时，在三条街口外等着的妮蔻已经抽完了一包烟。

　　END


	2. 【新VN｜短篇带肉渣】关于情侣吵架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游戏背景的酒店捆那个绑普雷，私设这次是场面人V君 × 不M的尼禄，以及尼禄提前两周回到红墓市，V只好装模作样地陪着“收集Qliphot情报”（惨）。从探讨生活细节小肠鸡肚式吵架升级到妖精打架最后睡服的无脑剧情。约5K字。

　　妮蔻有着卓越的观察力，不过关于V和尼禄的关系只要不是瞎的都能看出来。她没看到生锈的丘比特箭矢是怎么失了智往他们身上扎的，但某天撞见黑衣诗人大白日的在荒芜之城坑坑洼洼的路面学骑单车，后头由白毛大奶狗扶着车座，并顺带把长长的衣摆提在手里免得被卷进车链的场景，顿时想说哦豁完蛋。她囤好粮草调整头脑，做好了迎接冲击的准备，因为不管什么样的恋情，第一个星期都至关重要，以两位的秉性多半选择当连体婴。但后来她接受到的却不是意想中的闪光弹，周日清晨时尼禄不见踪影，V单独来问抹匀剃须膏的刷子应该去哪里买，妮蔻顿时又想说哦豁完蛋。按照她的生活经验，这就是两个要好的女高中生突然分开上厕所，基本等同于拆伙。

　　情侣吵架发生的时候，倒霉的绝对是双方社会关系的交集，比如共同好友啦，抚养的小孩啦，上门推销的保险经理啦。尼禄看起来是个口臭脸臭的中二青年，对妮蔻至少还维持着对待女性的风度，而V更乐于观摩恶魔零件在武器大师翻飞的手指里成型的过程，那些巨大的压力便轻飘飘地掠过了她，全部往格里芬身上扑来。

　　格里芬有话要说：“看我做什么？？我为什么要知道你们这些破事？？？”它怨恨地转向暗影，一向沉默的黑色大猫懒得回应，索性去车顶享受晴好阳光。

　　格里芬不想知道，但被迫看到了一些细节，最好卡在鸟喙里一辈子都吐不出来的那种。餐桌上欲盖弥彰的彼此回避、业余时间收拾爱巢之类的公开项目就不说了，在争吵发生之前他们私底下就经常有些尴尬的时刻。他们在阻止Qliphot毁灭世界的大目标面前没工作上的信任危机（尽管有时候尼禄对V拯救市民的热情十分迷惑，他可不是对每个人都温暖拥抱的那类圣徒），生活方面V决定讲出身世之前尼禄也不是刨根究底的人，那么剩下的就只有更详细的那种……X生活的信任危机了。最近一次出问题是在周五的晚上，晚饭后温饱思yin欲的小情侣顾不得收起宠物，倒在床上推推搡搡好不丑恶，后来V命令尼禄背对着躺下，那时候尼禄就僵了一会。“我不理解想象的魅力，”他坦白，“也不理解这样的游戏有什么好玩的，平时那样不行么？”——你平时那种死板的传教士体位是要累死这条肺痨鬼，格里芬只敢在心里吐槽，并且把自己努力团得更小一点免得被发现。V往它藏身的置物架瞥去，然后摇动浓密的睫毛把阴狠的眼神扇灭，回头含情脉脉地说：“今晚什么都不做，我只是想看看你。”

　　他连看看你的啥都没说清楚，尼禄就被哄服了，当真应了乖乖躺下来。V顺着深春的薄衫露出的一小片后腰揉来揉去，手法就跟撸暗影似的，接着低下头在腰窝咬了一口……

　　周六早上尼禄黑着脸捂着腰出门了，回来的时候带着几块破铜烂铁给妮蔻研究，正撞上在车门附近支了个画架在划拉的V。没好气的恶魔猎人边用毛巾擦掉机械手指上的脏污，边单膝跪在车上的沙发里从车窗往下看，凝视十分钟后他说：“我很确认面条精Nidhogg身上的毛发不是三角形的。”

　　“艺术不一定是写实。”V没有转过来，听起来语气还算平静。

　　尼禄扬起右边眉毛：“你浪费颜料的方式挺像那本V字书皮，那不会是自己画的吧？”

　　被戳中痛处的黑衣诗人立刻单手把画笔撅了，表现出了跟柔弱外貌不符合的狠毒劲儿。在点唱机顶上打盹的格里芬用翅膀捂住眼睛，大猫喷了个响鼻，而尼禄还在不知死活地继续说：“而且我想提醒你很多次了，不要老是偷东西，既然你不打算画了就把画板还回去。”

　　下午黑着脸出门的就换成了V。

　　晚上的时候双方都算平静，最多在晚饭放鸡蛋还是番茄上有了点摩擦。那之后妮蔻把两位队友都撵下了车，声称要抽烟赶工设计，连抗议的余地都没留就锁了门。恶魔猎人们面面相觑，V侧了侧头，意思是分开行动，尼禄敷衍地点点头，想都没想就误解了，脚步往临时住处拐。V手杖顿地，一字一句地说：“我想休息。”然后领着他的动物团潇洒离去。

　　大家都是成年人，吵架不必翻箱倒柜脸红脖子粗，说到这个份上已经是克制又怒极。尼禄终于明白了，热恋期里恋人表示对你的身体没兴趣的滋味可够受的。

　　周日上午，也就是现在，格里芬被不合时宜的肥皂剧剧情恶心得全身羽毛都竖了起来，连总是聒噪的声音都带上了几分颓唐：“我知道你找不着谁来商量，但你也知道这样说话，V是听得见的吧。”

　　尼禄脸上绷得冷硬，假装在驾驶座后方一边看书一边笑得欠打又安详的那个人不存在，两眼闪着可怜兮兮的光芒往格里芬直瞧：“他那个建议，我……”

　　格里芬腹诽着，迫于无形的压力只能捏着嗓子劝道：“他总不会字面意义上的吃了你，是吧，见到情况不妙你用Gerbera咻~的那招直接跑不就好了吗？”——你倒是把这些puppy eyes省下来对着目标用啊！而且为什么我得给宿主拉皮条啊？？

　　对方看上去并不接受这样的说辞，但其实它说什么都是同样的结果，关键是在于尼禄怎么想的。格里芬翻了三对大白眼，说脏话的冲动控制住了它，幸好V表示午饭前要出门，它赶紧化作碎影回归刺青里，再这么围观下去它也想举翅投降了。

　　银发的恶魔猎人纠结了一个白日。傍晚的时候妮蔻停下手里的活，翘着二郎腿盯着他，像个喝了很多杯马丁尼才压下暴脾气的，阴沉的浸礼会老大娘。最后她说：“你再待在这里唉声叹气，我就去拆了绯红皇后的推进燃机。”把尼禄又撵了出去。

　　尼禄不知所措，他对那个提议——“晚上到酒店里来。”——的抵触还很深，一方面V理所当然到甚至没打算明指哪个酒店哪个房间的态度过于流氓，吃准了尼禄伤了别人后会有负罪感，这人可怕的地方就是连自身伤心的情绪都能利用起来；另一方面他从心底不愿意接受那种“游戏”，V倒没有逼迫过什么，但下跪鞭打之类的还是算了吧。他双手插兜，信步走到下一个路口，在左拐还是右拐的考虑里游移不定。

　　夜色渐深，暗影随着漫天星辰出现了，它迈着闲适的步子来到尼禄面前蹲下，燃烧似的眼睛似乎在传递什么信息。即使知道为难魔宠没有意义，他还是忍不住调侃：“所以他派你过来领路，小猫？你脖子上是不是还缺项圈或者橡木酒桶什么的。”黑色大猫嗷呜应了一声，忽视了后半句就站起来慢慢踱步，而后绕个小圈像追逐自己的尾巴，憨态之下其实偷眼在看他。到了这个份上尼禄也不好继续浪费时间，不情不愿地跟在了暗影背后。

　　一人一猫走过了电子屏闪烁的广场，绕过断裂的路基，来到了目的地前。V确实不需要明说在哪儿等着，他留下了独一无二的路标。

　　满坑满谷的尸体。

　　V有时候给人以矛盾的印象，他珍重人命，又漠视一切；他疲倦不堪，却有不灭的傲慢；他喜爱诗歌和艺术，却赠世俗道德以亵渎。有时候笑容很孩子气，有时候会热爱盛大的、血色的浪漫。人类的心会同存宽厚与刻薄，善良与恶毒，但他们多少有所倾斜，没有人同时到达两处极致。一如面前的景色，明明连行走的力气都要节省，但为了一时高兴，他可以把所有种类的魔物都集中起来，铺就心目中的花径。

　　陷入噩梦中的怪物们尚未咽气，它们瘫痪或者抽搐着刮擦地面，虫子般的复眼里都是朦胧的紫色光芒。暗影漫步其中，矫健有力的肢体一点儿都没碰到污血，然后它的头部变形成螺旋的荆条，刺入附近的熔岩囊块里。这些以暴躁出名的地狱蝙蝠死后也不得安宁，富集火焰的器官被收割下来集中布置成了烟花，暗影激活了机关之后它们快速传递着高热，把精心分类的一串串怪物全部引爆。先是吱吱乱叫的Empusa，然后是卷起深紫漩涡的Judecca，瞬间跳上天空但逃不脱碎裂命运的Fury，Behemoth挥舞尾巴上厚重的枷锁为礼乐加入了鼓点，最后以Nobody炙热的死亡狂舞作结。表演完成后酒店广场上的布置被彻底犁平，喷池中大理石打造的神像碎了一地，暗影娴雅地停在雕塑的底座上，面对着尼禄发出柔软的呼噜声。

　　尼禄沉默地跟着黑色的野兽步入酒店大堂，美轮美奂的建筑内部经历了大半月的荒废，也还保留了奢华的气息。以残肢肉块铺就的玫瑰之路还在延续，恶魔的血浸透了地毯，暗影在前方引导，偶尔劈碎某些爬远了的魔物，像裁缝修剪线头时一样无聊。他会面对十倍数量于那些恶魔而毫无波澜，殴打魔界的生物算是一种天职。也正是因为如此，他才明白这种夸耀的内涵：绝对的控制力。

　　路标在三楼终止了，暗影无声无息地消失。现在只有尼禄独自面对客房大门，他强制自己的肩膀放松下来，扭开了门锁。一路上积累的颤栗在见到V的瞬间爆发了，让他的脊背像被火灼烧，又像被冰水淋透，而全身的肌肤都变得像砂砾一样粗糙，无法忍受衣物的摩擦。房内没有开灯，黑衣的诗人只是背对着门口站在落地窗前，让冰冷的月光破裂成长长的U字。再怎么迟钝的人会感觉到他几乎凝成实体的怒火。

　　尼禄想了会，蹲下去解开了靴子的鞋带，边走边把它们甩到了旁边，然后是外套，他对客房清洁没有愧疚感。等到脱无可脱的时候他握住了Gerbera将它复位成小型装备，滚到了地上，最后抬起连接右手残端的基座，在神经牵拉的不适感里扯了下来。

　　V还是没有回头：“那么现在你有想象力了吗。”

　　“抱歉让你失望了，地下六尺的烟花充满了泥土气味，我的鼻子现在还是麻的。”尼禄平静地撒谎，“但我希望感受你的痛苦。”

　　他不知道V的旧痛是什么，但以那天然的亲近所带来的易感里，能窥见其深蓝色的轮廓。V终于直视了尼禄：“我不想给你痛苦，只是它无可避免，而我只会用这种方式满足别人。”

　　有些时候尊严难以与害怕失去的恐惧相抗衡。尼禄走进月光里，在V面前跪下来：“那么，请吧。”

　　被刺青强调骨节的手拂上银色短发，揉来揉去。尼禄用牙齿拉开了V的裤链，硬挺的性器弹了出来碰到了他的鼻子，接着划到脸颊旁，他不讨厌那股腥膻的味道，张开湿润的嘴唇包裹住前端。但V没有让他口交，将龟头拔了出来，就着唾液的湿润往尼禄的耳朵下方磨蹭，像古代小说里给骑士授勋的仪式。透明的前液濡湿了他的脖子，血与火焰与V的味道压在他的口鼻上。V喃喃地说，“The lust of the goat is the bounty of God. ”他把尼禄托了起来，引领着走向柔软的被褥，然后几乎不含欲望地与尼禄嘴唇相贴。

　　呼吸交融的瞬间，整个世界浸入了海底。月光，油画，苟延残喘的低等恶魔，都变成了长满银鳞的鱼，悠然游离。

　　尼禄从持续了十几秒的梦里醒来，双眼湿润，眼瞳的颜色和渴望的神情跟幼年时的但丁几乎一模一样。V抚摸过灰白的眉弓，不由自主地比较起其它部位，笔直的鼻子，绷紧的肩膀，直到残缺的右手。他试着轻咬上臂内侧如同婴儿般的皮肤，引起一阵不悦的扭动，但那更让人喜爱了，这个伤处带来的愧疚与支配感令人酸楚。在仔细的观赏之下，他看得见生命与魔力的暗流在右手本该存在的地方闪烁，可能这就是向Devil Breaker灌输魔力留下的痕迹。他也许在此停留得太久了，尼禄面露疑惑问道：“你还好吗，V？”

　　“这应该是我问你的，”V向他的情人微笑，“我可以把你和我的手杖绑起来吗？”

　　尼禄脸红的方式相当有意思，先是面色变得苍白，然后星星点点的红色斑点爬上了他的颧骨，然后连成一片。他点了点头，在V的命令下坐了起来，双手放在了背后，勉强夹住了冰凉的带着铆钉的金属棍子。V的手灵巧而精准，让绳圈套住了尼禄的颈项，绕过腋下，将肢体束缚了起来。V没有使用太过复杂的绳结，但绳索摩擦抽紧的声响，还有被手杖顶着脊背，被迫展开胸膛的感觉，让尼禄有一种交出了控制身体的权力的仪式感。

　　完成之后V对自己的作品感到了满意，在对方肩膀上留下了吻痕：“你真好看……像个孩子。你愿意回到孩童时代么？”

　　半魔的身体不容易受到永久性的创伤，自尊方面就很难说了，尼禄可以喜爱照顾儿童，但对无力的，受尽欺凌和冷落的幼年经历实在说不上怀念。“我不……”他下意识开口，然后吞回了那个否定，“这有点难度，我想象不来。”V体贴地拢住银发的后脑勺，按住尼禄的胸口缓缓地将他放回枕头堆，好像他是一个需要厨娘小心喂养的婴儿：“你只需要不再开口说话。”

　　好吧，这算简单。尼禄眨眨眼表示他可以开始挑战忍耐力极限了。V当真找到了婴儿润肤油，不用说又是从某个来不及上锁的便利店“借来”的，但V又加了些解释：“我去邻市购物了。”——也许这是“游戏”的一部分场景，尼禄分不清楚，但至少得到了安慰。涂满馨香润滑的手指从他的耳廓抚摸下来，从脖子侧面滑落，然后顺着锁骨窝把他们抹匀了。这没有什么折辱的感觉，但尼禄觉得脖子后方发热，他太容易羞耻了。V自然看到了皮肤上的潮红，因此抓住了手杖将被束缚的人调整成俯趴，润肤油粘腻的触感从后颈滴落，引起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

　　“好孩子，真安静……”与慈爱的嗓音相反，那双手色情地在绳索形成的格子内转悠，本就因为束缚而鼓起的肌肉开始轻微地颤动。这具身体掺入过多的人类性，没法得到足够的祝福，但青春使它神圣而熠熠生辉，尼禄本身的忧愁与残缺也没有使它蒙尘，哪怕是受伤了。习惯挥舞巨刃而充分锻炼过的臂膀交织在身后，伤口的粉色愈合被臂环勒出了印，压迫在过分紧缩的斜方肌附近，此时呈现出忍受痛苦并任人亵玩的姿态。冷酷的银色手杖竖插在肢体交缠的缝隙中，弯曲的杖头迫使尼禄低下了头，脖子后方的隆起给予这份忍耐以虚假的闲适。赤裸无助的青年温暖的，欢悦的香气满溢出来了。

　　顺着优美的几乎没有赘肉的侧腹往下行走的手掌继续支配尼禄的臀部，抓揉的力度似乎想把它的肌肉和脂肪分离。V的语气太过平淡：“我应该让你温暖。”他试图打开尼禄的身体，探入的第一根指节让被支配者发出了软化的喘息，享乐的记忆复苏了，阴茎在无声的怒吼里勃起，要求让它化成水的爱抚，但被忽视了。精准的手指揉捏那些又薄又烫的淫肉，一点都没碰到前头，等待，忍耐，可以积蓄更多的快意。尼禄无意识地扭着腰，来回转头好让枕头揩去眼泪，有一种渴望在他幼年里缺席，成长为担负责任的男人之后也曾多次浮现，但都被他的自尊压下去了。彻底失去权力之后，被压制的恶魔正在叫嚣，而他缺乏直面它的经验。

　　V的指令和阴茎就在他体内，V的胸膛和喘息就在那上方。他可以放下来了。

　　像是替代尼禄的寂静，V的呻吟十分动情，鼻息里带着猫科动物的慵懒。他拽着他的手杖，尼禄就像只是附加在手杖上的一个玩具，时不时被提起来亵玩双乳，又或者让两个人贴得更紧。“Blowed in the morn, in evening died.”只有经历过痛苦的人才会给予痛苦，而现在它们在V的胃里被反刍，性欲和死亡和诗意在齿间结合成闪闪发光的宝石。他拉紧了武器，其上的绳索已经带来了红痕，顺从的标志。摇摆，狂啸和酩酊醉意充斥他的身体，把仅存的魔力扰乱了，但没关系，半魔的体液——无暇的，流泪的尼禄，也在为他补益。阴暗的野火终会有辉煌的时刻，那让V行将涨裂。“尼禄，尼禄，”他呢喃着，“为了我……”

　　沉默已久的声带得到了释放的许可，游丝般的哭叫只起了个头就窝进了羽毛里。V抽身出来，将绳结打开了，重新引导尼禄回到安全的姿势，再一次插进去律动起来。规则的勒痕让白皙健康的身体看起来有病态的美感。沙漠之风只不过带来干涸的短暂抚慰，麦穗却深深地弯折了，本该是悲剧，V却在尼禄的眼泪中得到了升华，所以他最后默许了年轻的斯巴达后裔扭转了体位。尼禄相当嫌恶暗影所藏身的尖刺般的刺青，他双手扼住狼牙皮绳下方白得发青的颈项，用力得像要把V的毛发从后穴里吃进去。

　　“我恨你，”尼禄倾诉的对象是谁呢？“为什么你不在这里？”

　　高潮前V仰头看向了月光，他想驯服一只猛兽，那么现在又是谁驯服了谁？

　　END


	3. 【新VN|PWP】关于情侣吵架-番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 载一体式淋浴间的妙·用。私设随上一个短篇。

　  
　　他们靠在街道转弯的墙角里，六月初的阳光有些恼人的趋势了，汗水让衣物贴紧了躯体。V在侦察广场中的新巢穴的情况，而尼禄贴着委托人的腰侧，满脑子想的是V的体味。皮革与幽夜的气味，跟整个城市格格不入。  
　　  
　　V收回上身，对他轻声说：“两个小队长，尽量快点。”这嗓音也是。  
　　  
　　暗影的流沙般的构造变形成尖刺，把带头的两只魔物勾了过来，尼禄一接手就立刻切掉了它们的脑袋，在爆炸前就将尸体踢进海里，他身上沾到了血，毫不知耻地压在V的肘弯下方也往墙角外探头：“什么时候是个头？”  
　　  
　　“有几个孕妇被劫持了，”V对黏在胸口的脑袋皱起眉，“在人类文化里应该还是挺神圣的？”  
　　  
　　尼禄好奇：“孕妇在恶魔文化里是怎样？”  
　　  
　　V简短地回答：“可持续发展食物。”  
　　  
　　尼禄闭嘴缩了回去，让V继续调整前进路线。所以事情就是这样了，撤离市民时他们发现了一个专门掠夺人类孕妇的奇怪巢穴，可能属于某个异想天开的领主。如果他们贸然用平时的战术只会搞得两败俱伤，毕竟情况特殊，确实难以袖手旁观。  
　　  
　　他们绕着圈子剪除外围巡逻的小兵，迂回接近核心的卵块，只有铲除了可再生力量才免除后顾之忧。又是一队容易解决的小精英，尼禄就快厌烦于等待时间比战斗还长的作战计划，湛蓝玫瑰处决量产黑天使的动静有些太大了。V推了推他的肩膀让他注意音量，但没把手掌收回去就转身侦查下一个威胁，这让尼禄找到了乐子。他低头咬住了V裸露的前臂。  
　　  
　　V慢慢地回头，一脸难以置信。“它就在我眼前，我忍不住。”尼禄含含糊糊地说。能量补充完毕，可以继续浪了。  
　　  
　　最后他们遇到群体出现的Fury。尼禄用Ragtime牵制了其中一只，挑衅第二只往地形死角跑，结果被第三只偷袭划到了额头。不停流下的血液让他看不清东西，只能边凭直觉挥砍障碍边等待痊愈，好在有人照应，倒也没花什么功夫就解决了。人质们畏畏缩缩地从牢笼里跑出来，有个身材娇小的受害者看上去想过来道谢，V连眼神都欠奉，冷冷地把正在抹眼睛的恶魔猎人拖进了巷角。  
　　  
　　尼禄跌跌撞撞，在迷茫间坐在了废弃油桶上，然后被人壁咚了。“为什么一直在勾引别人？”V阴冷的嘶哑嗓音贴在他头顶，“控制一下你的荷尔蒙。”虽然是这么教训着，但V的手也是毫不知耻地探进了尼禄的裤子，将他撸硬了。尼禄捂着额角，在血淋淋的眼皮下看到巷口有人影跑远，但也来不及说什么，光是V在公众场合给他手淫这件事就足够粉碎三观，不一会儿就气喘吁吁地射了出来，口渴又燥热，迷醉得头晕转向，不知道V到底指的是哪件事。  
　　  
　　入夜后浑身沙尘的恶魔猎人们回到了车上。尼禄直接倒进吧台椅里，妮蔻可能是去洗劫自动贩售机了不在这里，所以他放心地使唤起还算完好的另一个恶魔猎人：“V，给我拿瓶冰可乐吧。”  
　　  
　　格里芬意味不明地吧咂嘴，V把椅子往车尾踢，说：“去洗脸。”看到尼禄抬起屁股往淋浴间走去后才弯腰打开冰箱。车载冰箱极具妮蔻自身的风格，高效又杂乱，即使拿开了啤酒、试剂、整碗沙子和几个贴着标签的纸袋也没找到可乐，但他找到了一瓶过期绵羊油，心安理得地纳为己有。  
　　  
　　腿脚不太灵便的V奇迹般地挤进比冰箱大不了多少的一体式淋浴间，正在用热毛巾擦掉凝结血块的人一下子就被挤到了塑料墙壁上。尼禄暴躁了：“我ri……我说你很急的话不能先让我出去吗？”  
　　  
　　V坐在了马桶盖上，把临时盥洗台上的物件都拨了下去，然后在几乎不能转身的空间里将尼禄推了上去，也不管安全与否。循环水箱咕噜咕噜地漏气，小天地里一片氤氲。V说：“不。”  
　　  
　　尼禄摆出一个受冒犯了的表情，但青白色的日光灯下，他的头发是淡蓝色的，皮肤和牙齿也是，眯着眼睛审视的样子就带上了温柔的味道。他坐不安稳，在V把他的工装裤和内裤脱下来的时候就更不安稳了，只能伸手扶着塑料水管。然后V低头，用口腔黏膜包裹住了尼禄的龟头。  
　　  
　　V的嘴巴，哦，那样的嘴巴，尼禄满脑子都是湿润的，晶亮的，快要滴血一般的温热器官。黑色的卷发在他两腿间，伏在腹部上前后摇动，像是深色的鹿或者豹子之类的兽头，卷着脆弱的食物将它含吮。他看不见对方的绿眼睛，只能感觉到根部毛发被粗重的呼吸一下一下顶弄，热软的奔流麻醉了四肢。尼禄想象了很多次口交的场景，比如青春的梦中，跪在那里的应该是颗浅色的脑袋，或者棕色的……但成真的时候他没有委屈的感觉，只是被仓促袭来的梦境弄糊涂了，只记得抬高了大腿，让V能更多地抚摸，挤压，揉捏。  
　　  
　　就着尼禄后仰的坐姿，V的手指也摸进了后穴，浅浅地按压。尼禄的体毛本就不多，像透明了瞧不见，实际上也有些须髭。他的小腿搭在了V的上臂旁，随着刺激深入，胫骨上渐渐有汗毛立起，摸上去粗糙得有趣。V一边吞吐一边开拓，竟然还有些闲心想起新买的剃须刷子，要是绞满了泡沫涂在那些羞耻的地方就更有趣了。  
　　  
　　小工坊里只有淋浴间的灯开着，他们纠缠的身影被放大投射在圣人雕像周围，一场笨拙的舞蹈。V将对方结实的腰臀抓稳了，往自己嘴里送得更深了一些。尼禄被深喉的窒热绞得断断续续地惊喘，手上绕了几缕黑发，犹豫着是要往外推还是再拉得紧点，最后也只是虚拢在上面。  
　　  
　　V含着精液，混合着唾液把它吐进尼禄的肚脐里，然后是腹肌上方，稀稀拉拉的，然后跟尼禄接了个咸腥的吻。尼禄先是羞了的躲闪，但情欲和体力上始终还是他更强一些，于是吻着吻着便有些前倾。他们像砖缝里长出来的两棵草，边缘的毛针时不时划伤对方，总归是互相依靠挤挨的。V将那瓶过期绵羊油整瓶倒了出来，边往小穴里塞边故意说：“够了吗，是不是太多？怎么都湿透了。”说得尼禄又气又想笑，把他的黑发全都扯到后脑去。  
　　  
　　快意是一起的，喘息是一起的，渐渐戳穿了濡湿的漩涡，把里面海怪放了出来，克拉肯带着大量的鱼群涌没他们。“慢一点……”尼禄的背部撑着化妆镜，昏昏似要跌进虚境，“太深了！”拒绝比邀请还甜美。  
　　  
　　低沉磁性的声音应和着，将惊心海涛继续往无处可逃的耳里灌。扶着浑圆挺翘的屁股上的手掌加大了压力：“那就别再往怪物面前跳那个舞了，明白了吗。”  
　　  
　　蓝得发紫的眼睛是恋爱中才有的眼，不知道自己有着这样眼神的人迷离着，在海中咬着牙抵抗颠簸：“好，好吧……遵命，先生。”  
　　  
　　喏，这就是他遇上的所有不幸里唯一的幸，一颗不曾屈服的灵魂。不能用暴力捕获，但用偶尔的偷袭或者暖热的热水澡或许就有成功的机会。  
　　END


	4. 【新VN|PWP】引导疯狂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看起来很像N新V的新VN，掉渣新V×小狂犬尼禄，时停普雷。  
> 　　假如M15尼禄中陷阱。

　　“收拾好了，你可以出去了。”尼禄捂着腹部跪在地上，催促上方岩石后掩藏的V。

　　格里芬不安地刨抓着碎石，提醒道：“小心点，这家伙的状况不对劲。”

　　是的，V看得出来。刚才尼禄速度过快，把绯红皇后用得过狠，在对付玛法斯的瞬移魔鸟的时候失控可不是好事情。他的蛮力将恶毒的女魔头撕成了飞溅的火星和肉块，但也把自己的魔力抽至枯竭，全都是因为过于稚嫩的战场经验让他忘记清缴陷阱。

　　不久前才被卷入过小型陷阱的黑衣诗人喃喃地说：“那些凯尔特图腾柱，诱导受害者在精神世界面对最强的敌人。”他是使役噩梦之人，精神世界反而可以为其补充部分能量。但遍布石窟的图腾数量过多，粗暴的战斗方式致使玛法斯倾颓之时身前的魔釜也一并打翻了，而尼禄的血统又如此接近人类，一切都不是好兆头。

　　尼禄难熬的叫声越来越接近兽类：“快滚！”

　　“这孩子还有理智，他说的对，你没法处理这个。”格里芬悬停在V上方，伸出双爪准备提起宿主，“我们再不离开就赶不上了。”

　　V却迟迟没有动作：“……我可以处理这个。”

　　格里芬嘎嘎大叫：“你疯了，他最强的敌人是性欲！太弱的战力对我们没用了，浪费时间的话但丁很快就要弄死垃圾王，值得吗！”

　　细小的碎块从V的眼角、下巴、每一块肌肉上簌簌落下，他已经没有多少希望可言，可还是坚持原意：“你可以先出去帮助但丁。”

　　深蓝色的魔狮鹫发出悲伤的鸣叫离开了，分开之后再见面的机会已是渺茫。V用手杖插进石缝里，跌跌撞撞地往下方走，几乎是滚落在地。

　　尼禄抱着脑袋在做斗争，他是个天生的骑士，意识到不对劲的瞬间就把武器扔到石崖下方，所有伤害的举动都往自己身上倾泻。但听到接近的声响时身体早于理智作出反应，咆哮着向目标扑过去。从头发到指甲都在叫嚣着：征服眼前的事物，将勃起插入暖的或者冷的肉里，将所有空气都肏到活物体外。硬挺的阴茎跳了出来，完全没管自己插进了什么地方就开始挺腰。

　　“滚开，别接近我！”

　　在V的脑袋旁边，尼禄的双手刨进了石地，力气之大简直要把脆弱的身体碾成粉碎，肏成泥。仅存的意识让他没有直接扯掉身下的人脸，但也差不多是疯了，尖牙嵌进了活人的锁骨，唾液随着喉音喷了一地。摩擦得红肿的下身在柔软又粗糙的肚腹与皮革外套之间的空隙抽插了一会，越插越不能满足，又自行寻找更紧致的所在，挺进了V的裤缝里，顶着对方的性器。

　　V竟然还有心情说笑：“别害怕，我会很温柔的。”他头一偏，暗影形成的手里剑从斜刺里扑过来，凭借高速的转动将尼禄反射性抬起的机械手卡死，反弹开去。趁这个空档，V挤出了剩下的魔力召唤了手杖之雨，彻底摧毁了对方剩余的武装，但远远不够压制发狂的斯巴达后裔。

　　暗影回过气来进行下一步变形，潜入地底发出连续尖刺穿透了尼禄的左手。梦魇从V皲裂的手掌滚落，乌黑的丰沛流体迫使尼禄在台阶上跪下，然后从暗影造成的伤口贯透过去，另一端扎进石柱然后凝固成铁栓。

　　尼禄又踢又打又滚，挣扎得快把自己的左肘撕了下来，V深吸一口气，用全身的重量把手杖尖刃压进发狂的人的小腿，顿时血流如注，并且发出烧焦的气味。诗人闭上眼睛狠心将武器坠到尽头，连弯钩都顶进骨头里，才撤了手。这样的伤对普通人来说可能当场毙命，但只能勉强按得住半魔。他伸手抚摸尼禄的胸腔，心跳和呼吸还很强健，这才放松地坐在地上：“抱歉了，这不算温柔。”

　　疼痛失血让被禁锢的半魔发出呻吟，他找回了些许自我，收敛唯一能动的肢体避开诗人。尖叫得沙哑的嗓音还在考虑同伴：“真的，别管我了，格里芬说了你还有事……”

　　“就像你不会放弃我，我也不会放弃你，你是受我委托才卷进来的。”V抬起上身去拉开尼禄的口袋，“你身上有没有带？”

　　尼禄转不过弯来：“什么？”很快他就知道V在找什么，面色变得苍白：“你别……”

　　但他确实有带，就算不为那些欢爱之事，避孕套也是保养枪械的方便物事。V从后兜里找到了几个，先拆开了一个，尼禄想逃开他，被抓着裤带拉了回来。V伏在半魔身后，用体重压制另一边小腿，将套子里的润滑倒在了尼禄的阴茎上涂抹均匀，然后又拆开另一个给他裹好了。

　　银发脑袋抵在锐角上痛苦地摇摆：“滚！”

　　“性欲并不丢人，尤其是在你这样的年纪。”V的声音越来越虚弱，“只要战胜了一次，你就不会再惧怕它。”

　　尼禄身上滚烫，就像他是由纯然的能量做成的，但这个纯然的身体正在厌恶自己，侧靠在阴暗嶙峋的石板上，紧绷到发抖。无力的纤长手指包裹住他的阴茎，拇指指节勾住下方凸起的青筋，上下抽动给他手淫。他用尽意志力不要在颠倒的淫逸中扭动臀部，对于自尊来说这些愉悦都是煎熬。“拜托你停下来……”尼禄哀求着，但他的阴茎在自行跳动着，抽搐中喷发了第一波，他还是很硬。

　　V又试了一次，隔着橡胶薄膜刮擦冠状沟和精孔，年轻力盛的身体很快又高潮了，但没有软下去。“确实是个难题。”行将溃散的人体力不足，手臂摇得发酸，对于处在诅咒深渊的半魔来说只能算是挠痒痒。“你需要一些……丰盛的晚宴。”

　　尼禄又爆发了一轮疯狂，用残臂把对方用力推开去，V被摔得更碎裂了些，露出了皮肤下流窜的黑色的粘稠物体。半魔控制不住地在地上磨蹭，当诗人靠过来的时候差点就要把套子磨破了。言语对于他来说已经不起作用，只有征服与被征服能满足恶魔本性。

　　V叹了口气，把Ragtime拿了出来，方才一直没有机会交托它，没想到现在要以另一种形式使用。他拆开齿轮，取出里面的核心，攒着水银马的碎片灌入魔力，催生出一个与现实形成反色的气泡笼罩住发狂的半魔。在这个气泡里，除了使用者之外的事物都变得缓慢，他的能力似乎只够支持两三分钟，或许也足够了。

　　尼禄几乎静止，看上去对外界变化一无所知。V没再遇到那些恼人的抵抗，可以仔细地去照顾年轻人勃发的欲望，他双手握住那根老二缓慢地通根撸动，技巧已经不重要了，只是搞清楚时效过后的成果之前还需谨慎。

　　气泡变成灰白色的脉络消散了。尼禄突然瘫软下去，积攒的快意让他发出窒息般的哽噎，阴茎突兀地射精了。他抖着嘴唇呻吟出来：“对的，V，你是对的。”

　　“我很高兴最终能达成一致。”黑发诗人将垂下的浏海拢到脑后，“你还需要吗？”

　　有那么一两分钟的安静，然后尼禄的声音像某种放弃的自言自语：“我需要这个，拜托你，乞求你。”

　　V也恢复了一点体力，再次催动了那块碎片，在气泡中尼禄的蓝眼睛成了深金黄。V从来没这样无所顾忌地直视某个人的眼睛如此之久，甚至可以说这双眼睛美丽得足以支付酬劳，这次他连下方的囊袋和根部都有所顾及，临气泡终止前亲吻了一下茫然的眼角。

　　这次的颤抖持续了更久，尼禄热切地喘息着，侧过头咬紧嘴唇，腰部挺起寻求并不在那的温暖，当他坦诚地面对欲望时，那种热切便有了传染的力度。不等他开口再次要求，V刚恢复到可以抬起手的时候就熟练地再次使用了碎片，然后如愿看见美丽的半魔夹紧双腿哀叫的痴态。

　　尼禄射得如此之多，精液和前液从避孕套的圈口满溢了出来。V提着储精囊将它慢慢脱了下来，惹得半魔又是一阵哽噎。那之下的性器还在挺立着，但已经红肿得再也承受不了摩擦。“这下可怎么办，”银发的恶魔猎人难过得浑身潮红，可就是没法冷静下来，“让我死了算了。”

　　“早晨播种性欲，夜晚死去。这没什么……”V将剩余的避孕套打开，在尼禄直勾勾的视线里给自己套上了，“你还需要吗？”

　　“快点。”当羞耻跨越了限度，就不再需要抵抗。

　　V跪在尼禄的血泊里，拿捏不准是否要再做些让对方放松的事，拯救世界跟他已经没了关系，只是希望最后一件事能尽善尽美。笔直的健壮的大腿急不可耐地绕上他的腰，被欲火煎熬的猛兽侧躺在他身下，柔软地呼唤着向他献上臣服。终于他决定直接埋进这团炽热中，富有传染力的温度反过来侵蚀了V，烫得就要灼伤皮肤的能量从紧咬的后穴和柔韧的腰背灌入征服者的身躯。细小的呢喃从他舌尖掉下，又舔起尼禄满溢的体香冲进鼻腔里。有那么一瞬间他忘记了要推进，要去占有，被烫得脊髓都要融化了。

　　尼禄不知自己被摆成了什么羞耻的姿势，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下滚动，腰身难耐地扭着：“快点……V，求你快点……我需要这个……”

　　V按住了燥热的蛇，缓缓地寻找着，直到身下的半魔突然不由自主地向前挣扎。他启动了碎片，绵绵软软地往紧绷的那一点进攻，在停止的时间里忍受痛苦的躯体有着艺术品般的光泽，连带与炽热相反的冷漠都叫人怜爱。气泡消散了，尼禄紧绷着双肩高声尖叫，又被强行拉开臂膀再来了一次，无处逃脱的折磨让他冒水冒得就像失禁。

　　“我要裂开了，V，再来一次，我需要裂开来。”半魔语无伦次地乞求着，承受两个体重压在台阶上的手臂、胸肋、腰身都被硌出了凶暴的伤痕，但还是狂热地迎合冲击的方向。脑子里唯有单一的呐喊：还不够！为什么还没到达终点！神啊或者恶魔啊我乞求这个——

　　诗人也没了自控力，涨得疼痛难忍，格里芬说得对，他处理不了这个。他太饥渴于再次被温暖，对那个碎片简直上了瘾，每次时间停止过后半魔都会更加柔软，在那个间隙亲吻太有吸引力。力量飞快地流失，又飞快地胡乱补充进来，他会先于尼禄碎掉，但那有什么所谓？

　　或许V自己已经高潮过了，但这场纠缠持续了很久，他射了或者没射都继续留在让人迷茫的灼热里，直到下一次能继续把尼禄肏进石头里。最后哭叫出声的人是谁也不重要了，重要的是他们索求的安抚浸透了每一条神经每一寸肌肤，再也分不清彼此。

　　END


	5. 【新VN|PWP】痒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　摘要：迟到的六一简单肉，欢声笑语车。假如恶魔猎人怕痒。

　

　　V第一个想法是：萎了。

　　不是他的对象不懂事或者不符合审美。实际上尼禄太完美了，为人淑真，体魄强健，脸蛋也没得挑，诸如此类的优点面前，一些粗鲁的习惯也成了优点，中和了完美过头的虚幻感。这样的人肯挨蹭着一个被认为是耻辱的幻影躺下，简直是天使的救赎。现在天使正躺在书页堆里护着腰，嘴里发出不文雅的咯咯声和噗噗声。

　　要不是没有网络，V肯定要一抹脸扭头发帖：男朋友忒怕痒怎么办。

　　这事不能怪尼禄，跟饿了要吃饭困了要睡觉一样，怕痒也是自然反应。其实最开始的时候V就该发现了，那天他在尼禄背后欠腰越过座椅取两人身前的白魂，侧发不可避免地撩到了，起来的时候就看到尼禄呆滞在当场，耳后浮起了细小的红斑，半分钟后发展成嗷的一声跳远了去。那种与体格不相称的脆弱之处意外地反差萌，V笑了笑，想把差点点就耳鬓厮磨的记忆刻进骨头里。现在他不这么想了，他刚才只是往尼禄背上到腰间缓缓摸了下去，所引发的豪放的笑声能当场吓死几头死亡剪刀，在图书馆里坦诚相对的缱绻气氛便荡然无存。“我忍不住，”尼禄也察觉到V的表情瞬间裂了开来，捂着嘴努力给对方面子，“别，嘻嘻，别碰腰可能就不会，脖子也不行……咯咯……”

　　最后只能草草了事。

　　下一次让他们逮着机会的地方是蚁后和蜥蜴横行的地铁。瘫痪的车厢像小炉子，他们像是炉里被烧得拢起来的树叶，一边隔着衣物包卷对方一边轻飘飘地坠。V让那些烧焦的血与灰侵入自己，极尽能事地挖出尚未得知的敏感处来，尼禄果然就站不住似的倒在了地板上，笑得两颊飞粉，方屠戮强敌未久的四分之一魔简直浑身都是痒痒肉。V刚托起尼禄的胸肉好去照顾乳尖，那种粗鲁的喷笑又开始了：“别啊噗哈哈哈哈——”……叫人不知道怎么办才好。V只能双臂撑在玻璃窗上，让尼禄在狭小的空间里自己找合适的角度，大好美餐在眼皮底下声光色俱全地摇摇晃晃，银灰短发下的后颈隆起诱人得不得了，却只是魔法火柴里的景象，只要伸出手就（花体字）他妈的（/花体字）碎裂，别说有多憋屈了。

　　所谓事不过三。第三次V是花了心机的：整洁的房车、远离血腥的郊外，向路人甲提供珍稀材料换来不讨嫌的保证。尼禄像被奶酪吸引的老鼠那样走进素馨的陷阱里，缠缠绵绵的吻里两人交叠在一处，V的手覆盖着他的手在身上游移，酸痒的笑意仿佛就这样被隔绝开去。尼禄没试过被人操纵着抚摸自己，初时还是起了些鸡皮疙瘩，V的手指就在他的指缝里，闭上眼睛的时候渐渐分不清楚到底是谁在揉捏着锁骨上方的筋节，逐步爱抚至胁下，顺着肌肉的纹路来到胸前。V的指甲和尼禄的指甲交替着刮弄小小的突起，越挠越痒，痒里有种得不到纾解的痛，尼禄急了起来往前挺送，在皮衣粗糙的包边上摩擦。V抽出手来在银发下方描摹着耳后，那么近的距离里甚至能看到汗毛竖起的蔓延，但尼禄只是呜咽着忍耐，睫毛轻颤的模样看起来就可口。所以V就放肆了些，在绸缎似的身体向下流淌，流淌进肩胛骨之间翅膀似的罅隙里，感觉既温又凉。他的感官变得透明，灯光越过他的阴影在奸污他的诗行，那是不可容忍的。所以V用力贴紧了下去，正按在了尼禄的胸廓下方，正在忍耐的尼禄实在受不了这样的袭击，深吸了一口气忍了10秒钟，忍到极致的笑声瞬间炸了出来：“说过不要再哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈别碰我腰哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

　　“行，我们换种玩法。”被打断的诗人语气里满是阴郁，他手上多了样东西：一根上好的羽毛，深蓝与黑的底色上隐约有红色的条纹，是猛禽最重要的长长飞羽。

　　尼禄立刻就扑过来扯开V的衣领：“你能不能有点原则！能不能不要屈服于淫威！”属于格里芬的那部分栖息之所愧疚地闪烁了一下，仿佛在回应：“你他妈都不能抵抗，凭什么要老子抵抗！”

　　在尼禄对纹身进行单方面的撒火的同时，千百片绒毛组成的羽廓轻轻抚摸到他的脸上，带起了一阵毛细血管的舞蹈，让若即若离的快意冲上天顶。尼禄激灵灵地打了个颤往后退，那根羽毛不依不饶地跟上来擦过他的胸膛，接着停留在手臂上。V不说话，眼神里写满了“我就不信今晚治不了你”的阴毒，但那种威胁比起尼禄脑子里关于“快跑”和“他没有在折磨我”的念头冲突来说不算回事，于是说不清道不明的发笑机制又开始运作，连尼禄自己都觉得过份。但他就是控制不了收起胸腹躲开羽毛，和呼吸肌自作主张的抽搐，那太痒了，对他的皮肤是种火烧火燎的刺激。

　　“别扭了你这是在勾引我。”“哈哈哈……真的不行，忍不住呼呼呼哈哈哈哈别别别碰那里……”“笑，尽管笑，你还有多少力气笑。”“哈哈哈哈哥！算我输了哈哈哈哈真的不行哈哈哈哈哈——”听上去淫乱的对话里两人正在像几岁小孩一样嬉闹。羽毛灵巧得像长了眼睛似的四处勾画，偶尔散开的小羽支刺进毛孔里，一阵一阵难以预料的快意冲刷着全身的皮肤，让那些笑声想停也停不下来。尼禄捂着肚子想让腹肌痉挛缓解，但羽毛顺着人鱼线敏感带挠来挠去加剧了肌肉收缩，伸手去抓又抓不着，V对他的攻击前的肌肉颤动已经非常了解。他笑得从沙发上滚到地毯，又试图躲到小吧台上方，都被如影随形的羽毛跟了上来。V抓住了他的脚踝，坚韧又柔软的羽毛探入了腘窝，从没被这样撩弄的敏感肌肤激起全身的热望，健壮的斯巴达后裔被情欲和薄汗包围，在他的小腿肚上徘徊的羽毛尖端已经被汗沾湿了，若即若离的触摸变成了迤靡相属的勾引，刺挠着他的神经。

　　笑声渐渐弱了，尼禄像呼吸过度了似的抽着气，潮湿的眼角很是性感。羽毛没有因为湿意而委顿，它竖了起来，整根羽片贴着膝盖内侧雪白的肌肤滑入腹股沟，抽动着戏弄那丛毛发。笑得瘫软之后的安宁中，爱抚带来的舒爽让他心痒不已，只这么躺着就能在脑海里重现身下情色的抽动，又细又韧的羽轴是怎么扫过媚肉上的皱褶和青筋，怎么细细密密地舔舐冒出淫水的小坑，在那里流连不已。他觉得很热，又觉得很想抓住些什么，在身下的板台似乎了解了他的心思，缓缓地鼓动着将他抬起，流动着似的冰凉阴影握住了他的双手。

　　“搞什么……”尼禄的挣扎与其说是反抗不如说是抱怨，没来由地信任V不会伤害他，甚至在暗示自己放松。V用牙齿拉下手套并将润滑剂倒入掌心的模样都十足诱人，他托着微凉的液体握住了尼禄的阴茎，细腻地撸动起来，间或拢住龟头下方用力捏了下，让尼禄爽得轻颤。极端敏感的皮肤甚至能感觉指腹上的皱褶，尼禄说不清这是好还是不好，过多的感知使他干渴得伸出舌尖勾勒自己的嘴唇，浑身的液体好像都往一个地方涌出体外，腰身软得像陷入了泥沼。

　　V握住充分润滑的性器，拇指揉按着精孔把它扩开，羽根带有弹性的尖端浅浅地在那上面搔弄了两圈，就试探着插了进去。刚进入两分，尼禄就被刺激得叫了一声，但那不是疼痛，而是钻心的痒。魔法生物的羽毛本身并不平滑，脆弱的尿道包裹着侵入物，连上面倒生的突起都感觉得到，在绒羽也抵着黏膜挤入的时候感觉更加强烈了，性器拼命吐出清液想把它冲出去，反而给入侵开了方便之门。V的手指精准地寻找收缩的频率，捏着羽毛转动着再刺入了大约六分之一长的地方，又轻轻抽了出来，数不清的纤细小支倒刮着前端。尿意，刺痒，快感和羞耻都向尼禄扑来，他摇着头抵抗空虚和甘美的解脱感，他不该就这样失禁。很快羽根又一次侵入进来，有了记忆的软壁欣然接纳得更深，顺利进入到一半的时候再度抽出，带出了稀稀拉拉的尿液。

　　“还痒吗？”V的语气就像早餐时询问要不要添圆面包。

　　尼禄只觉得天旋地转，腰上被再多的爱抚也笑不出来了：“不，不敢了。”被欲火煎熬的精壮身躯柔软地横卧在Shadow的束缚中，任由那根羽毛把他玩成只会惊喘颤抖的发情动物。羽毛通根侵入了整条尿道，V任意捻动顶弄都会卡到前列腺，甚至碰到了膀胱边缘。扁长的羽毛左右转动了几圈，体内传来细腻又清晰的成片的刮擦瘙痒逼出了沉重的，困惑的又难以自抑的哼叫。尼禄感觉到与以往不一样的快活，但还太分散，跟连绵的爱抚一起扰乱了他的脑子，就像在攀登高处时有人不断地从他脚下抽走台阶，上上下下就是无法积蓄到能爆发的那一刻。他哽咽着求V：“快点吧，快点吧，我受不了了，再也不敢了求求你……”

　　V耐心地扩张了几次，然后解开了Shadow又找来了枕头垫高尼禄的腰，极致温柔的照顾和残酷固执的占有仿佛不是同一个人。水淋淋的抽插声里他越来越硬，时时突然加速，又缓缓挺弄，将身下的人肏得像被海浪吞没托起的浮木。尼禄的身体在柔和的灯光里就像欲望本身一样耀眼，V十分贪婪地抚摸着能接触到的所有肌肤，仿佛那样就可以不再忘记。欲火同样在擦蹭他，挤压他，伤害他，又亲吻他，爱火灼烧他的眼眶和鼻腔。他沉沉潜入，在羽毛的指示下找到让人疯狂的境地，一下又一下的撞击那处，在缓动期间又故意让露出精孔外的羽尖压着尼禄的冠状沟摩擦扯动，羽根尖从另一侧刺激敏感点，两处交替的折磨显然非常有效。高级恶魔泣不成声地呻吟着，像是只能靠着V的律动才能呼吸一般。

　　V变着角度做了两趟，从尼禄大腿根抖动得快要抽筋的模样估摸着差不多了，才从被肏开的屁股里退出来，带出了一泡液体，这才发现不知什么时候尼禄被肏得后方潮吹了。他把湿透了的羽毛慢慢抽出，羽片浸饱了的白浊，这个过程让倍受刺激的精关轻轻翕动，却没什么好射的了，精液被堵塞之后流进了膀胱内，只能小心地按摩着腹部让尿液带出来。尼禄转过头埋进枕头里不言不语，V也不勉强他，自行清理了之后带着热毛巾回来先把人挖出来擦干眼泪和津液，又擦过后背上的汗，再处理腹部和两腿间污污糟糟的黄白之物。感觉就像多了个需要照顾的小孩似的。等着那些高潮余韵和心理斗争都过去得差不多，V才问：“我让你难受了？”

　　尼禄是真的面色发白，皱着眉头的模样一望即知是做得狠了在难受，V这么问是带着点要看他会不会为了盲目的情感反过来安慰别人的心思在，问出口之后也暗地里唾弃自己龌蹉得很，登上魔王之路估计不远矣。

　　但尼禄轻轻笑了起来，显然是误解了，他把V拉了过来：“今晚还很长……”然后自然而然地搂上瘦削的腰。突然之间V浑身一颤，古怪的声音从抿紧的唇瓣里漏了出来。

　　……

　　尼禄第一个想法是：妈的，萎了。

　　END


End file.
